Cannabis is a preparation of the cannabis plant often used for its medicinal benefits. The principal psychoactive constituent compound of cannabis is tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), which, when smoked, eaten, ingested, or otherwise consumed, may cause feelings of relaxation and euphoria in some users.